25 April 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-04-25 ; Comments *Peel mentions that the word Varmints from the Want Not track means creatures that come cross when driving with the headlights on. *Peel plays a track from the Pooh Sticks covering John's Children's Go Go Girl, written by Marc Bolan. *Peel plays a track from an East German band called Die Skeptiker, which was given to him by Attila The Stockbroker. *Peel plays a track from Coldcut featuring the vocals of Mark E Smith. *Peel isn't sure what is the name of the track from the Hostile Heyday band, but also isn't sure whether that's the band's name. Sessions *Doom #2, recorded 7th March 1989, repeat, first broadcast 14 March 1989. Available on album Double Peel Sessions Strange Fruit SFPMA 203 Tracklisting *Pixies: Number 13 Baby (album - Doolittle) 4AD *Augustus Pablo & Leroy Wallace: Poverty Version (shared 7" with Yammie Bolo - Poverty & Brutality) Message only @ ' *Doom: Means To An End / A Dream To Come True (session) *Want Not: Varmints (7" - So X-cited / Varmints) Savage Sound Syndicate SSS 001 '@ # *Tyree: Hardcore Hip House (Tyree's Mix Hard) (12" - Hardcore Hip House (US Remix)) D.J. International / Westside DJINX 11 only @''' *Mudhoney: Burn It Clean (7" - You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face) b/w Burn It Clean) Sub Pop SP33 '''# *West Ham United: I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles (album - 4-2-4: The el Records Compendium Of Soccer) el #''' *''John recounts his visit to Anfield following the Hillsborough disaster'' '''# *Pooh Sticks: Go Go Girl (7" flexi) Cheree CHEREE 3F #''' *Ace & Action³: Together (Radio Edit) (12" - Together / Letter To The Better) Prism PS 2024 '''@ # *Doom: Natural Abuse / Days Go By (session) *Dicky Williams: In The Same Motel (7") Bad *Die Skeptiker: Dada In Berlin (7" - Die Anderen Bands) AMIGA *Melvins: Echo Head / Don't Piece Me (album - Gluey Porch Treatments) Alchemy VM103 #''' *Mr. Epp And The Calculations: Mohawk Man (7" EP - Of Course I'm Happy. Why?) Pravda PRO711 '''# *Gregory Isaacs: Working Class (7") Power House *Doom: Life Lock / Bury The Debt (session) *Rain: Down Here (shared 7" flexi-disc with Corn Dollies - Map Of The World / Down Here) Beatwax! *Solomon Skuza: unknown (Zimbabwean record) *Coldcut: (I'm) In Deep (album - What's That Noise?) Ahead Of Our Time *Doom: Life In Freedom / Money Drug / Fear Of The Future (session) *Hostile Heyday: unknown (7" - Wallow) Tantrum #''' *'''Unknown Artist - 'I Ain't Got Time' (sounds like an old 1930's recording)(Track got cut off before Peel revealed who it is by) Tracks marked #''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 1989-04-25 Peel Show R016.mp3 *2) 1989-04-xx Peel Show LE034 *3) 020A-B4194XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 25:37 *2) 1:36:09 (59:50-1:13:52) (to 1:01:50 and 1:05:46-1:10:11 unique) *3) 1:28:15 ;Other *1) File created from R016 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *2) Created from LE034 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1989 Lee Tape 34. *3) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4194/1) Category:1989 Category:Rich 200 Category:Available online Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Lee Tapes